La rue des loups affamés
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - "Papa, raconte-moi des histoires qui font peur..."


**La rue des loups affamés**

- Papa ? Raconte-moi encore des histoires.

- Ted, il faut dormir, maintenant…

- S'il te plaît ! Juste une dernière…

L'homme ne résista pas longtemps à la moue craquante de l'enfant.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? des histoires de princes ? de dragons ? de château ? de princesse en détresse ?

- Pas de contes moldus ! Je veux des histoires de notre monde. Des histoires vraies. Des histoires qui font peur…

Il soupira, résigné.

- Très bien. Etonnant, à ton âge, de ne pas craindre les cauchemars…

- Les cauchemars, c'est rien que des rêves, ça me fait pas peur parce que c'est pas vrai.

- Fantômes ?

- Depuis quand ça fait peur, les fantômes ?

- Monstres sanglants ?

- Oh oui ! Raconte-moi, papa !

Il grimaça devant l'enthousiasme du petit.

- Bon… vampires ?

- Non.

- Ecoute, dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux, parce que c'est bientôt l'heure de dormir.

- Je veux que tu me raconte une histoire de loups-garous.

Il tressaillit. Le ton innocent qu'avait prit le gamin le bouleversa l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se reprit en secouant la tête.

- Bien. Une légende, ça te va ? J'en connais une qui concerne une rue, pas très loin d'ici… J'espère qu'elle sera assez effrayante pour toi…

- Elle est vraie ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle est vraie ! C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

- C'est exactement ce que je veux ! Allez, papa, raconte-moi…

- Je l'ai apprise par un ami de mon père que tu connais bien, qui est même de ta famille proche, enfin, qui était. Lui-même l'avait apprise par un vieil homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le bar du quartier. Il m'a dit : « Quand il a commencé à m'en parler, j'ai cru qu'il était ivre, mais non. Il était parfaitement conscient et il contait cette histoire avec un sourire qui m'inquiétait un peu… L'ambiance de l'endroit était d'autant plus effrayante, car il faisait nuit, et j'étais profondément intéressé par ce qu'il disait, tu t'en doutes… » J'essaierai de te raconter avec les mots exacts qu'il a employés.

L'enfant ne répondit rien. Se tassa un peu plus sous ses couvertures. Attendit.

L'homme toussota et commença son récit, ses yeux se perdants dans le vague.

« Elle a eu bien des noms, pour sa courte existence. On l'a longtemps appelé 'la rue de la lune', à cause des cris qu'on entendait dans ce secteur, quelque fois, à la tombée de la nuit. Puis des rumeurs ont laissé entendre qu'il s'agissait d'esprits de revenants, alors c'est devenu 'la rue des fantômes'. Les gens qui habitaient non loin de cet endroit ont vite déduit que les hurlements ne pouvaient être ceux d'êtres humains qui subissent torture ou n'importe quel autre mauvais traitement ; c'étaient des hurlements animaux. Chaque fois que résonnait dans la nuit un cri bestial, sauvage, le sang de celui qui l'entendait se glaçait. Impossible que ce soit un humain. Nombre de légendes et de mythes ont embrumées cette ruelle de sombre réputation, mais celle qui a persisté le plus longtemps et qui existe encore aujourd'hui est celle qui prétend qu'une meute de loups eurent élu domicile en ce lieu désormais hanté. Cette version de l'histoire sembla d'abord bien ridicule : pourquoi diable des loups iraient-il se balader dans une rue d'apparence absolument quelconque ? Puis les choses s'éclaircirent. On remarqua que ces cris ne faisaient leur apparition qu'une fois par mois. Et pas n'importe quelle fois.

Simplement les nuits de pleine lune.

Dès lors, on soupçonna une vieille légende qui affirmait l'existence des loups-garous. Racontant qu'un soir, il y a bien longtemps, un homme serait venu d'on ne sait où pour s'installer dans le village. Bien que dans un coin un peu isolé de l'endroit, l'homme était jeune et aimable, plein de vivacité et de joie de vivre, et il se promenait souvent dans le village avec une telle aisance qu'on se demandait s'il s'agissait réellement d'un étranger ou d'un garçon qui aurait grandit ici depuis sa plus tendre enfance, connaissait chaque place, chaque maison, chaque recoin des lieux. En revanche, il refusa toujours de dire son nom à qui que ce soit, suggérant qu'on l'appelât tout simplement 'étranger'.

Il était toujours souriant, agréable avec les hommes, distingué avec les femmes et joueur avec les enfants. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup, bien que personne n'osât demander d'où il débarquait. Il avait pour coutume de rester cloîtré dans sa maison éloignée de tous pendant les trois premiers jours de la semaine et de sortir ensuite se mêler au peuple, comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Il n'achetait que des légumes et des fruits, et beaucoup se demandaient s'il lui arrivait de manger de la viande. Cela restât des années un mystère. Jusqu'au jour où une femme osa l'inviter à dîner chez lui. Elle était follement tombée sous le charme intriguant qu'il dégageait.

Il refusa. Ce fut une surprise pour peu de monde : il avait toujours été plutôt réservé et personne ne l'avait jamais vu accompagné d'une prétendue fiancée ou autre. Elle insista longtemps, exigeant des explications, des réponses qui argumenteraient son refus. Il ne dit rien, et accepta alors de dîner chez elle, précisant que c'était uniquement pour qu'elle cesse de le harceler. Elle s'appelait Isabella. Jusque là, tout semblait plutôt normal. La suite de l'histoire, deux enfants d'une douzaine d'années en ont témoigné. Ils se promenaient non loin de l'endroit où habitait la jeune femme lorsqu'ils entendirent des rires. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent, observant par la fenêtre ouverte donnant sur la pièce principale où le dîner se déroulait.

Isabella était assise face à l'étranger et riait, étirant ses traits fins dans un sourire joyeux. Lui ne riait pas, il ne disait d'ailleurs pas un mot. Il se contentait de la regarder, la tête légèrement inclinée, comme s'il eut voulu la détailler et apprendre chaque détail de son visage. Soudain, il s'enquit sur la nature du plat de résistance. Elle secoua la tête, répliquant doucement que c'était une surprise et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas la gâcher. Il fronça les sourcils mais se tut. Elle disparut dans la salle voisine pour chercher le repas et revint quelques instants plus tard.

C'est là que tout bascula, d'après les enfants. Plissant le nez, humant l'air, inspirant profondément, l'effarement déforma le beau visage de l'étranger. Dès l'instant où l'odeur parvint à ses narines, il perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. Il se leva brusquement et se jeta sur Isabella pour s'emparer du plat qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, mais il ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Il dévorait à pleine dents le repas, fou furieux, comme perdu dans un délire sauvage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme. Les enfants affirment avoir vu ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un noir sombre, vriller à un bordeaux inquiétant. Une étincelle dangereuse enflamma ses prunelles. Isabella ne souriait plus du tout. Il renifla l'air avec délectation, puis lui adressa un sourire encore plus effrayant que la lueur dans ses yeux. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se jeta sur elle. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas à la nourriture qu'il attaqua. C'était elle.

Les enfants avaient toujours du mal à raconter ce passage de l'histoire, quand on le leur demandait. Ils étaient encore jeunes, et un spectacle aussi sinistre les avait traumatisés. Le sang jaillissant sur les murs, tachant les vêtements d'Isabella, coulant sur les mains et les lèvres de l'étranger, le reste du cadavre de la belle jeune fille au sol, dépouille morbide. Il avait laissé son visage intacte, et on pouvait voir l'expression d'horreur imprégnée sur sa face. Il la dévora comme s'il s'agissait d'un délicieux dessert tout particulièrement appétissant. Puis il regarda le cadavre déchiqueté. Elle était méconnaissable, un peu plus tôt si belle, maintenant si… massacrée. Il sortit alors de la petite maison et marcha un peu dehors. Il faisait nuit. Les enfants se cachaient derrière un massif de fleurs qui occupait le jardin d'Isabella.

L'étranger marcha un peu dehors, puis soudain, rejeta sa tête en arrière et… poussa un long hurlement. Il résonna, se répercutant aux étoiles, au ciel de velours, à la lune presque pleine. Puis il courut jusque chez lui et s'y enferma. Le lendemain, on retrouva le corps de la jeune femme. Les enfants n'avaient pas bougé de toute la nuit, trop choqués pour amorcer le moindre mouvement. Quand les villageois les questionnèrent, ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu. Et quand une question fusa, ils ne purent l'éviter. Une vieille dame les interrogea sur le plat.

C'était de la viande. Saignante.

D'après eux, un délicieux fumet s'en échappait, irrésistible. C'est quand l'étranger sentit cette odeur que la folie l'emporta. L'explication du fait qu'il ne se nourrissait que de fruits et légumes devint soudain beaucoup plus claire aux yeux de tous – il perdait la tête à la proximité de la… chair. Tous le village se rua chez lui mais, quand ils défoncèrent la porte, il avait disparu. Il ne revint jamais. On sait seulement que, peu de temps après, c'était nuit de pleine lune. Et on entendit des heures durant de longs hurlements, comme des plaintes déchirantes, des cris de douleurs. Des hurlements sauvages qui n'avaient absolument, absolument rien d'humain. »

Il fit une pause. Ted l'écoutait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

- C'est fini ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

Le ton de sa voix était parfaitement calme.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'étranger ? Il est mort ?

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas immortels, Ted. J'en ai fini avec la légende. Tu veux bien me laisser continuer ? J'ai presque terminé.

L'enfant acquiesça aussitôt d'un signe de tête. L'homme inspira longuement, puis reprit.

« Cette histoire enveloppe cette rue depuis un moment. Un nuit, alors que la lune était pleine, des gens tentèrent de s'introduire dans la forêt dans l'espoir d'apercevoir 'la bête qui hurlait'. Ils ne revinrent jamais. Ce mythe devint alors de plus en plus… réel. Les gens qui habitent ici, bien que ce soit tous des moldus, y croient dur comme fer. Pour eux, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Les cris continuent de retentir, mois après mois, nuit après nuit. »

- Mais… papa ! l'interrompit Ted. Comment ça se fait que le loup-garou hurle encore, si ça s'est passé il y a longtemps ? Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas immortel. C'est pas possible de vivre aussi vieux…

- Tu sais qu'il existe d'autres loups-garous dans le monde. Et que quand ceux-ci décident de mordre plutôt que dévorer les gens, ils les contaminent. Et ces nouveaux loups-garous en contaminent d'autres, et ainsi de suite… On n'a jamais su d'où provenaient les racines exactes. Qui avait contaminé cet homme, cet étranger dont personne n'a jamais su le nom…

- Et tu crois, toi, qu'il y a en ce moment d'autres loups-garous qui habitent dans la forêt et que ce sont eux qui poussent tous ces cris, les nuits de pleine lune ? Tu as une idée sur qui c'est ? Ou sur l'un deux qui y aurait hurlé un jour ?

L'homme avale difficilement sa salive. Comment mentir à un enfant si pur, si innocent ?

- Je…

Comme on ment à tous les autres pour ne pas les effrayer.

- J'ignore qui ils sont. Personne ne le sait. On ne sait même pas combien ils sont, s'il y en a plusieurs en meute ou un seul, solitaire. On ignore même s'ils vivent réellement dans la forêt ou s'ils se mêlent au peuple le reste du temps.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Ton histoire est fini ?

- Elle peut être plus longue mais aussi plus courte. Je décide que ce soir, elle est fini. Je… j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié le reste. L'essentiel est là. Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- C'était pas mal.

- Les mots n'étaient pas trop compliqués ? Tu as compris à peu près ?

- Oui… Mais dis, comment on l'appelle, la rue, maintenant ? Après qu'on croit que la légende est vraie ?

- En mémoire au massacre d'Isabella, on la surnomme maintenant 'la rue des loups affamés'. Parce qu'on raconte que l'étranger hurlait à la pleine lune chaque nuit comme pour rappeler à tous l'acte horrible qu'il avait commit malgré lui à cause de sa faim incontrôlable…

- Il est pas vraiment méchant, alors, hein ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas eu de chance. Il appréciait la fille, mais la rejetait parce qu'il craignait qu'elle cuisine de la viande, au risque qu'il perde la raison. C'est ce qui s'est produit. Je crois que… qu'il regrettait profondément cet acte.

- Il croyait aussi que l'étranger était gentil, le monsieur du bar qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Oui. Il disait aussi que c'était volontaire, par contre, de… condamner un autre être humain. De le transformer en loup-garou. Que c'était par douleur, par haine, par vengeance contre celui qui l'avait contaminé lui, le damnant aux enfers à jamais, l'obligeant à vivre dans la crainte de devenir un jour un monstre – et dans la certitude d'en être un.

- Le pauvre…

- C'est la vie.

- J'aimerais pas en être un, moi. De loup-garou. Ca doit être horrible, tu crois pas ?

- Je…

L'homme ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Ted le regardait avec anxiété.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que cet homme… c'était quelqu'un comme tout le monde. Avec juste quelque chose en plus, une malchance, une malédiction. Il souffrait beaucoup. C'est ce qui l'a poussé à contaminer d'autres gens. Par contre, ces gens-là ne furent pas forcément tous bons. Certains étaient même foncièrement cruels. Ceux de notre époque étaient pour la plupart des monstre sanguinaires. Certains s'en prenaient aux hommes, d'autres préféraient mordre des femmes.

- Et des enfants, aussi ?

Il soutint le regard brûlant de curiosité de Ted. Il ne semblait pas du tout effrayé – au contraire, profondément intéressé. Il attendait avidement que l'homme prenne la parole pour répondre.

- Oui. Certains s'en prenaient aux enfants. Ils trouvaient leur chair plus tendre, ils se délectaient de leurs cris horrifiés lors de la contamination, ils s'amusaient à les voir grandir en souffrant de ce mal qui les rongeait eux aussi.

- C'est cruel !

- Pur désir de vengeance. A cause de la douleur. Elle enclenche la colère, qui enclenche la mort. Je crois que c'est l'heure de dormir, Ted.

- Oh, non, s'il te plaît ! Encore une histoire, papa, allez…

- Pas de ces yeux-là avec moi, tu m'as déjà eu une fois, c'est terminé ! Allez, maintenant, il faut dormir ! Bonne nuit, petit loup…

Il se leva et s'apprêta à éteindre la lumière, quand il interrompit son geste pour se tourner vers le petit dont les cheveux couleur caramel viraient au roux.

- Il faut que tu arrête de m'appeler papa, tu sais. Je ne suis pas ton père, et tu le sais. Ta grand-mère t'a raconté cette histoire des milliers de fois…

- Mamy Meda a dit que papa et maman étaient morts en héros à la guerre, et toi, t'as fait la guerre aussi. T'es mon parrain, donc c'est comme si t'étais mon père. Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?

- Ben… Tu sais, on m'a donné bien des noms, des surnoms, mais je crois que celui que je préfère est mon prénom. Donc appelle-moi comme ça.

- Je préfère papa, moi !

- Ted, arrête de t'amuser avec tes yeux comme ça.

L'enfant éclata de rire, sans cesser de faire changer ses iris de couleur, passant du violet au vert pomme en une seconde. L'insouciance, la douceur et la pureté du son de ce rire fit sourire l'homme.

- Bon, d'accord ! concéda Teddy. Juste Harry, alors ? Pas parrain, parce que c'est moche à dire. Bonne nuit, alors, Harry.

Harry éteignit la lumière et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, quand une petite question s'éleva dans la pénombre.

- Dis, Harry, mon papa, est-ce qu'il hurlait à la lune aussi ?

- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Mamy Meda.

- Pourquoi diable a-t-elle dit ça ?

- J'en sais rien. Alors, c'est vrai ? Et c'est lui l'ami de ton père qui t'a raconté l'histoire de la rue ? Hein ? Papa, c'était un loup-garou ?

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir pour ça…

- Je lui en veut pas. Il devait être drôlement content. Moi, j'aurai bien aimé être un loup-garou, aussi. Il était fier, nan ?

- Il se considérait comme un monstre, mais ta mère le rectifiait à chaque fois.

- Eh ben elle avait raison. Parce que moi, j'serais fier de lui. Ca a pas dû être facile tous les jours d'endurer ça…

- Ca ne semble pas te surprendre. Sa… nature, je veux dire.

- Mon papa, c'était quelqu'un de très courageux.

- Voilà un fait incontestable… Maintenant, dors.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Fais de beaux rêves…

- … de loups-garous ?!

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Génial !

Et il ferma les yeux. Harry sourit et ferma doucement la porte. Elle grinça. Et dehors, dans la forêt, à la bordure du petit village, des loups hurlèrent. Ted se redressa vivement et regarda par la fenêtre. Il sourit dans l'ombre, la malice allumant ses yeux gris. C'était la pleine lune.


End file.
